Sento Quiere Su Segunda Cita
by RyoNef191
Summary: Luego de haber salvado el parque, Sento se siente libre y preparada para concentrarse en su nuevo objetivo... Seiya; solo que la chica no sabe ni como hablarle, pero tampoco sabe que sus sentimientos son bien correspondidos


Kanie Seiya estaba contra la pared de su salón de clases, temblando de miedo al tener un arma parecida a una escopeta frente a él, cargada y lista para dispararle en cualquier momento. Detrás de esa arma se encontraba Isuzu Sento, una bella chica de su mismo salón que en ese momento estaba interesada en el joven estudiante

Perdón por sorprenderte con esto, Kanie Seiya-Kun, pero vallamos a un parque de diversiones este domingo—decía la chica con la seriedad que siempre le había caracterizado

Seiya estaba nervioso y por obvia razones, pero al oír a Sento se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a decir—¿Me estás pidiendo que tengamos una cita?—dijo un poco indignado

Si—respondió la chica a secas

¿Por qué el mosquete?—

Para evitar que huyas—

¿Y me mataras si me niego?.—esto último lo preguntó con seriedad en sus palabras, pero con miedo en su interior

Precisamente… ¿Tu respuesta?

Seiya se irguió, miró fijamente a Sento y dijo—Mira, ¿por qué no vamos un poco más lento?—en ese momento se le heló la sangre al oír que el arma disparó su proyectil contra él, pero se alivió al ver que la bala quedó justo a unos centímetros de su cabeza, perforando la pared

Kanie-Kun—dijo Sento mientras ponía el arma con el cañón caliente sobre la frente del chico—¿tu respuesta?

/

Sento despertó de su pequeño sueño, estaba en su tina tomando un baño antes de irse a trabajar como lo hacía a diario, pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en algo crucial para ella e incluía mucho a su jefe Kanie Seiya—creo que usaré el steinberger—dijo seriamente mientras salía de la tina—si funcionó una vez, volverá a funcionar—

La chica tomó su toalla y secó su cuerpo, luego cubrió su cuerpo y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se detuvo frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, ella estuvo mirando su silueta por un par de segundos, luego se sonrojó al ver a donde la estaba llevando su imaginación—y... y si lo seduzco? Ningún hombre se resistiría a mi cuerpo, puedo usarlo mientras se lo pido—dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla y cubría sus pechos y su entrepierna solo con sus manos

La chica se sonrojaba más y más al recordar a Seiya cuando la miraba en traje de baño o con el disfraz de pirata. La chica desvió un poco la mirada y luego dijo al espejo—Kanie-Kun… ten una cita conmigo por favor—dijo rápidamente—No… que ridículo—negó con la cabeza. La chica había estado pensando en una sola cosa desde que llegaron a la meta de salvar el parque… y era en Kanei Seiya. Ella siempre estuvo preocupada de lo que le pasaría luego que salvaran el parque, no quería que se fuese y no volverlo a ver más, ella quería seguir con el hasta el final ya no como su jefe en el parque, sino como algo más…

Ella, al principio solo buscó a Seiya por la predicción del oráculo, solo lo usaba para que ayudara con el parque de diversiones, pero con el tiempo fue desarrollando un respeto y cariño especial hacia él, ese cariño pronto se convirtió en amor y ese amor pronto seria correspondido… o al menos eso quería ella.

Sento había planeado pedirle una segunda cita a Seiya para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, su problema era que no sabía cómo decírselo. Nunca había sido muy buena para interactuar con las personas y ahora menos tratándose de alguien tan importante para ella

La chica volteó a ver detrás de ella a donde estaba su cama donde dormía sola todas las noches desde que llegó a aquel mundo de los humanos—es demasiado grande… lo suficiente para dos personas…—con eso volvió a sonrojarse al imaginarse a ella junto a Seiya sobre esa cama todas las noches, abrazados y dándose calor y cariño mutuamente

La chica se vistió con su uniformé y salió de su casa normalmente, nadie lo notaba pero ella estaba impaciente por ver a su jefe.

/

Ya habían abierto el parque, los invitados llegaba en decenas y los anfitriones se encontraban alegres atendiéndolos, todo marchaba bien excepto en la cabeza de Seiya. El joven gerente se encontraba en solo su oficina trabajando, y eso era lo que más le extrañaba, que estaba solo en su oficina. No le importaba estar sin quien lo acompañara, el chico se había aislado del resto de sus compañeros de clase durante toda su vida así que eso no era problema para él, el problema que esta vez se sentía extraño porque faltaba su secretaria Sento.

El chico estaba revisando en su computadora las estadísticas de visitante, con la mirada perdida viendo la pantalla pero sin prestar atención a los gráficos, parecía aburrido y desconcertado—... _Sento_ …—pensó antes de recostarse sobre el respaldo de su silla y mirar hacia el techo—llegas tarde—dijo en voz alta, pero en su voz no se oía que estuviera enojado por el retraso de su secretaria, sino que parecía que estuviera preocupado por ella

El chico volteó a ver a un costado de su escritorio, allí había una revista muy conocida en toda la ciudad y en la portaba se anunciaba un artículo sobre el parque, el encabezado decía: "Amagi Brillant Park: El parque mágico." Seiya tomó la revista y buscó ese artículo, allí estaba una fotografía suya junto a Sento, estaban sonriendo a la cámara

Se ve tan linda sonriendo—dijo inconscientemente mientras sonreía.

Seiya tardó mucho en darse cuenta que en su interior él sentía un afecto muy especial por su compañera, pero no tardó en aceptarlo; aun después de haber sido amenazado para llegar al parque y de múltiples disparos a su cuerpo, el chico no tardó en encariñarse con su secretaria sin que se diera cuenta. Podrá ser muy listo y calculador, pero ha sido muy despistado desde el principio para notar sus sentimientos y sobre todo los de ella

El chico solo pensaba en él como el máximo representante de la belleza en este mundo, pronto comenzó a aceptar que había una persona tan bella como él, y esa persona era Sento, siendo ella una de las razones más fuertes por las cuales decidió quedarse en el parque, solo para estar junto a ella todo el tiempo

El chico guardó la revista en su cajón, luego se levantó y miró por la ventana hacia el parque—hoy es un buen día…—dijo para sí mismo—un dia perfecto que terminará en una noche perfecta… estoy seguro—

/

Sento estaba parada frente a la puerta de la oficina del gerente, ha estado allí de pie sin moverse durante casi 30 desde que llegó, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si ya era el momento adecuado para preguntarle a Seiya, pero creía que si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca lo haría. Cada que ella se decidía a abrir la puerta, casi inmediatamente retiraba la mano de la perilla y volvía a reflexionar de como presentarse

Kanie-Kun… tengamos una cita—dijo en voz alta y en tono decidido, pero luego negó con la cabeza frustrada—no… así no…—luego cerró los ojos y juntó las manos—Kanie-Kun… por favor sal conmigo—dijo agudizando su voz dándole un tono dulce, pareciendo que le imploraba, pero luego volvió a erguirse—no… eso si es ridículo—

La chica se había convertido en un mar de nervios, no quería parecer ridícula o fría frente a Seiya pero tampoco quería quedarse sin pedírselo. La chica tomó de nuevo la perilla y esta vez la giró abriendo la puerta, ella entró y al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue a Seiya dándole la espalda, mirando el parque por la ventana. Sento se sonrojó por el simple hecho de ver a su jefe, pero luego agitó su cabeza con la intención de quitar ese sonrojo de sus mejillas—Kanie-Kun—dijo en voz alta pero sin saber exactamente si ya estaba preparada

Kanie Seiya volteó a ver a Sento sorprendido—Ah¡ Sento…—dijo mientras sonreía—al fin llegas, me estaba preocupando por ti—dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente

Sin querer, el rubor de la chica volvió, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada para que el chico no lo notara—gracias…—dijo susurrando—Kanie…

Ah? Si?—preguntó Seiya confundido por lo que fuera a preguntarle su secretaria

Yo… yo…—titubeaba la chica—yo quiero que..

Sal conmigo—dijo repentinamente Seiya sorprendiendo a Sento

Sento quedó sorprendida al oír a su jefe, jamás hubiera imaginado que él tomara la iniciativa antes que ella. Ella volteó a verlo sin importarle que la viera sonrojada, allí estaba él, sonriendo sinceramente e igual de sonrojado, ella lo único que hizo fue sonreír y responder—Si¡—

/

Sento volvió a despertar, ella seguía de pie frente a la puerta, todo se lo había imaginado en realidad nunca entró a la oficina, seguía muriendo por los nervios—ah…—suspiró—quizá mejor otro día, hoy no estoy lista—

La puerta se abrió desde adentro, Seiya salió topándose con Sento, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al quedar frente a frente pero Sento fue quien más se ruborizó al tenerlo demasiado cerca

Ah… Sento—inició Seiya—ya llegaste…

Sento solo se quedó callada por un par de segundos—s-si… perdona la demora—

Ambos se silenciaron, no se dirigieron ninguna sola palabra ni se movieron de sus lugares por casi tres minutos, hasta que Seiya dijo—eh… disculpa Sento, pero debo ir con Toriken—dijo mientras comenzó a caminar a un lado de su secretaria

Sento no sabía qué hacer, no quería perder la oportunidad así que dijo rápidamente antes que Seiya se alejara—Kanie-Kun, necesito preguntarte algo—

Puede esperar. Me dices luego—dijo Seiya sin voltear a verla

Sal conmigo esta noche Kanie Seiya-Kun—dijo repentinamente y sin dejar su seriedad acostumbrada, no era lo que ella quería pero fue lo único que pudo hacer

Seiya quedó sorprendido, jamás había Imaginado que oiría a Sento pedirle eso, siempre creyó que ella no estaría interesado en él pero esas palabras demostraron que se equivocaba, el cariño que él le tenía a la chica era correspondido. Su calor corporal comenzó a ir en aumento y se notaba en sus mejillas, en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa sincera, estaba realmente feliz y su corazón lo sabía

Tu respuesta—dijo Sento con seriedad pero en realidad seguía nerviosa por la respuesta, temía a que la rechazara o se burlara de ella

Seiya solo llevó su mano a su cintura y luego dijo sin voltear a verla—así nomás? Sin el mosquete ese? Así no es divertido, no eres tú—dijo confiado y en un tono medio burlón, pero luego se asombró al sentir el cañón del steinberger sobre su cabeza, Sento decidió tomarle la palabra a su jefe y sacar su querida arma

Entonces…—dijo con seriedad pero en su interior ella estaba feliz—tu respuesta? Saldrás conmigo?

Seiya sonrió aunque sabía que ella sería capaz de dispararle—solo si prometes no llevar ese mosquete—dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a la chica con el arma en la mano

Sento estaba sonriendo, ahora si estaba segura de lo que hacía—puede ser—

Ambos chicos se sonrieron, estaban felices porque les parecía que su cariño era correspondido y eso les alegraba, pero más a Sento quien sabía que a partir de ese día nunca más volvería a estar sola sobre su cama (7w7)


End file.
